Реплики Уиллоу
thumb|206pxУиллоу — пироманьячка со скверным подростковым характером. Инструменты *Топор — "It's very sharp." ("Он очень острый.") *Элитный топор — "That's one fancy axe." ("Красивый топор.") *Лопата — "Not great for fighting." ("Не очень подходит для драк.") *Королевская лопата — "I can't wait to dig holes." ("Я не могу дождаться, когда смогу начать копать ямы.") *Кирка — "It's very pointy." ("Она очень острая.") *Роскошная кирка — "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" ("Стоп, а разве золото не мягкое?") *Бритва — "Why did I build this?" ("Зачем я её смастерила?") *Бритва (бритьё неспящего бифало) — "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." ("Я не собираюсь этого делать, пока он не спит.") *Бритва (нечего брить) — "There isn't even any stubble left!" ("Здесь даже щетины не осталось!") *Молот — "I prefer sharp implements." ("Я предпочитаю острые принадлежности.") *Вилы — "Three times pointiness." ("Тройная острота.") Освещение *Костёр (построен) — "I like fire." ("Я люблю огонь.") *Костёр (погас) — "Awww. It's all over." ("Ну-у-у. Он закончился.") *Кострище (построено) — "I could watch it for hours." ("Я могу смотреть на него часами.") *Кострище (прогорело) — "I should make the fire come back." ("Нужно снова его разжечь.") *Костёр и кострище (Мощное пламя) — "BURN! BURN FASTER!" ("ГОРИ! ГОРИ-И-И-И!") *Костёр и кострище (Среднее пламя) — "Burn!" ("Гори!") *Костёр и кострище (Небольшое пламя) — "This fire is small and boring." ("Этот огонь маленький и скучный.") *Костёр и кострище (Угли) — "I should make the fire come back." ("Нужно снова его разжечь.") *Факел — "Fire is so pretty." ("Огонь такой милый.") *Погасший факел — "My precious light is gone!" ("Мой драгоценный свет погас!") *Шахтёрская каска — "This will keep my hands free." ("Она освободит мои руки.") *Светильник Джека — "Spooky!" ("Жутковато!") *Фонарь — "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" ("Огонь нельзя так запирать!") *Зажигалка Уиллоу — "It's my lucky lighter!" ("Это моя счастливая зажигалка!") Выживание *Удочка — "Hook, line and stick!" ("Крючок, леска и палка!") *Ловушка для птиц — "I'll catch those creepy birds." ("Я поймаю этих жутких птиц.") *Спальник — "It smells like wet." ("Он пахнет влагой.") *Спальник (рано спать) — "It's too bright out." ("Слишком светло.") *Спальник (монстры рядом) — "It's too dangerous now." ("Сейчас слишком опасно.") *Меховой спальник — "It's too frilly." ("Он слишком вычурный.") *Палатка — "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." ("У меня есть все значки Гёрл Скаутов.") *Рюкзак — "I could fit like a million lighters in here." ("Я смогла бы уместить здесь миллион зажигалок.") *Свиной мешок — "I made a backpack out of butts!" ("Я сделала рюкзак из попок!") *Ловушка — "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." ("Это, конечно, пассивная агрессия, но сойдёт.") *Сачок — "I can catch a bug!" ("Я могу поймать жука!") *Лечебная мазь — "It burns! But where's the fire?" ("Она жжётся! Но где же огонь?") *Медовый бинт — "Eww, do I have to?" ("Фуу, я должна сделать это?") *Термальный камень — "A fire would make this even better!" ("Огонь сделал бы это гораздо лучше!") *Термальный камень (теплый) — "Heat without the flame... what fun is that?" ("Тепло без огня... разве это весело?") *Термальный камень (горячий) — "Look at how it glows!" ("Гляди, как он светится!") *Зонтик — "I love the colour!" ("Я люблю этот цвет!") Еда Казан *Казан — "It makes me hungry just to look at it." ("От одного вида слюнки текут.") *Казан (будет готово не скоро) — "It's going to take a while." ("Это займёт некоторое время.") *Казан (скоро будет готово) —"It's almost done!" ("Еда почти готова!") *Казан (готово) —"Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" ("Ммммм! Пора опробовать!") Грядки *Грядки (любые) —"Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." ("Эх. Это куча грязи.") *Грядки (выращивание) — "Hurry up, dirtpile. Feed me!" ("Поторопись, куча грязи. Накорми меня!") *Грядки (нужно удобрить) — "Stupid thing needs poop." ("Этой глупой штуке нужны каки.") Холодильник *Холодильник — "That is the opposite of fire." ("Это есть противоположность огню.") Сушилка *Сушилка — "I want to hang some meat!" ("Я хочу повесить кусок мяса!") *Сушилка (мясо сушится) — "Come on meat, dry already!" ("Давай, мясо, сушись уже!") *Сушилка (мясо готово) — "It's ready!" ("Готово!") Наука *Научная машина — "Even I don't know everything, yet." ("Даже я не знаю всего, пока что.") *Алхимическая машина — "Even I don't know everything, yet." ("Даже я не знаю всего, пока что.") *Термометр — "It would be better if it measured fire." ("Было бы лучше, если бы он измерял огонь.") *Дождеметр — "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" ("Дождь тушит огонь. Фуу!") *Громоотвод — "All the lightning can come here!" ("Все эти молнии могут ударить сюда!") *Порох — "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" ("Оооооооооо! Блестит!") Бой *Копьё — "Feel my wrath!" ("Ощути мой гнев!") *Мясная бита — "Pleased to meat you!" ("Рада встрече!") (игра слов: meat - мясо и meet - встреча) *Бумеранг — "It's not the most exciting weapon." ("Не самое интересное оружие.") *Бумеранг (не пойман) — "Stupid boomerang!" ("Дурацкий бумеранг!") *Духовой дротик — "Good practice for blowing into a fire." ("Это... штука.") *Усыпляющий дротик — "Just don't breathe in." ("Главное — не вдохнуть его.") *Огненный дротик — "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." ("Моя самая любимая штука во всём мире!") *Футбольный шлем — "I don't like sports." ("Не люблю спорт.") *Травяная броня — "A waste of flammable materials." ("Пустая трата горючих материалов.") *Деревянная броня — "Now I can take on the world!" ("Теперь я могу покорять мир!") *Мраморная броня — "If I have to fight I might as well be protected." ("Раз приходится атаковать, можно подумать и о защите.") *Пчелиная мина — "Bees inside. Should've put some fire in there for good measure." ("Пчёлы внутри. Может всунуть туда ещё и огонёк для разнообразия?") *Клыкастая ловушка — "It would be better with fire." ("С огнём было бы лучше.") *Шлем-панцирь — "It fits my head." (Вмещает мою голову) Конструкции Улей *Улей — "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" ("Давайте, жирные пчёлы, делайте мне мёд!") *Улей (с мёдом) — "Yay! I can steal honey!" ("Ура! Я могу красть мёд!") Птичья клетка *Птичья клетка — "Bird prison!" ("Тюрьма для птиц!") *Птичья клетка (занята) — "Ha! I have you now!" ("Ха! Теперь ты у меня!") *Птичья клетка (птица спит) — "Stupid bird. Wake up!" ("Глупая птица! Вставай!") Дом свина *Дом свина — "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture." ("У этих свиней спорный вкус в архитектуре.") *Дом свина (занят, свет включен) — "He's doing pig things in there." ("Он делает свои поросячьи дела.") *Дом свина (занят, свет выключен) — "You jerk! Let me in!" ("Недоумок! Впусти меня!") Стены *Стена из травы (в инвентаре) — "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." ("Хммм. Интересно, это горит?") *Стена из травы (построена) — "That looks so flammable!" ("Должна гореть как миленькая!") *Деревянная стена (в инвентаре) — "I hate hiding." ("Ненавижу прятаться.") *Деревянная стена (построена) — "That could totally catch on fire." ("Это уж точно разгорится") *Каменная стена (в инвентаре) — "These are surprisingly heavy." ("Она на удивление тяжёлая.") *Каменная стена (построена) — "Eh. I guess that's OK." ("Эмм. Думаю, так и должно быть.") *Сундук — "It's a trunk for my junk." ("Теперь будет куда засунуть моё барахло.") *Сундук (полный) — "It's full." ("Он полон.") *Табличка — "Less reading! More burning!" ("Долой чтение! Даёшь жжение!") Покрытия *Паркет — "These are floorboards." ("Это половицы.") *Брусчатка — "Hastily Cobbled Stones." ("Наспех Мощёные Камни.") *Шахматный пол — "These are pretty snazzy." ("Выглядят довольно броско.") *Дёрн — "A chunk of ground." ("Кусок земли.") Материалы *Верёвка — "Some short lengths of rope." ("Небольшой кусок верёвки.") *Доски — "Boards" ("Доски.") *Каменный блок — "I've made them seductively smooth." ("Я сделала их очаровательно гладкими.") *Папирус — "I bet it'd burn!" ("Уверена, это горит!") *Топливо ужаса — "Eww, it's still warm!" ("Фуу, оно всё ещё тёплое.") Магия *Шляпусник — "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" ("Я могу использовать эту шляпу как котёл!") *Мясное чучело — "That is my insurance policy." ("Вот она, моя страховка.") *Флейта Пана — "Music is so boring." ("Музыка — это так скучно.") *Животворящий амулет — "I feel so safe wearing it." ("Нося это, я чувствую себя в безопасности.") *Животворящий амулет — "I'm invincible! Well, maybe not. But it feels good". ("Я неуязвима! Ну, может и нет. Но мне хорошо".) *Огонь Ночи — "It's like fire, but purple!" ("Как огонь, только фиолетовый!") *Броня Ночи — "Like being wrapped in smoke." ("Всё равно что облачиться в дым.") *Тёмный меч — "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" ("Словно мои сны могут причинять боль реальным вещам!") *Ледяной посох — "It's a... thing." ("Это... предмет.") *Огненный посох — "I don't want to set the world on fire." ("Я не хочу повергнуть мир в огонь.") *Человек-оркестр — "I can do the pyrotechnics, too!" ("Я и пиротехникой могу заправлять!") *Теневой манипулятор — "Эта вещь излучает тёмную и мощную энергию." ("A dark and powerful energy radiates from it.") Одежда *Набор для шитья — "But destruction is so much more fun!" ("Но ведь уничтожать куда веселее!") *Наушники — "At least my ears won't get cold..." ("Хотя бы уши не отморожу...") *Соломенная шляпа — "What a nice hat." ( "Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа Бифало — "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Шляпа пчеловода — "This should keep me protected." ("Это должно защитить меня.") *Перьевая шляпа — "I AM A BIRD!" ("Я ПТИЧКА!") *Зимняя шапка — "It's not warm enough for my liking." ("Не настолько тёплая, чтобы понравиться.") *Цилиндр — "What a nice hat." ("Что за милая шляпа.") *Удобный жилет — "It's a... thing." ("Это... предмет.") *Толстовка — "Now I'll be with my friend forever." ("Теперь я всегда буду со своим другом.") *Утеплённая толстовка — "Not as warm as a good fire, but still pretty good!" ("Не так тепло, как у хорошего костра, но всё же довольно-таки неплохо!") *Кустошляпа — "Too passive!" ("Слишком мирно!") *Венок — "It smells like prettines." ("Пахнет красотой.") *Трость — "I can walk more easily with this!" ("С этим мне гораздо легче ходить!") Природа Растения Ель *Ель — "It looks like it would burn well." ("Похоже, она будет хорошо гореть.") *Ель (срубленная) — "One less tree in the world." ("Одним деревом меньше.") *Ель (горит) — "YES! BURN!" ("ДА! ГОРИ!") *Ель (сгоревшая) — "I wish it was still burning." ("Хотела бы я, чтобы она всё ещё горела.") *Узловатая ель — "Die in a fire!" ("Умри в огне!") *Бревно — "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." ("Оно большое, тяжёлое и деревянное.") *Бревно (горит) — "Burn, log, buuuurn!" ("Гори, полено, горииии!") *Уголь — "Mmmm. Smells like fire." ("Мммм. Пахнет огоньком.") *Шишка — "Hey there, tree seed." ("Эй там, древесное семя.") Шипастое дерево *Шипастое дерево — "It looks dangerous!" ("Выглядит опасным!") *Шипастое дерево (срублено) — "Not so spiky now, are you?" ("Теперь не колешься, а?") *Шипастое дерево (горит) — "YES! BURN!" ("ДА! ГОРИ!") *Шипастое дерево (сгоревшее) — "I wish it was still burning." ("Хотела бы я, чтобы оно всё ещё горело.") Мраморное дерево *Мраморное дерево — "The worst kind of tree. The non flamable kind." ("Худший вид дерева. Негорящий вид.") Саженец *Саженец — "I should pick it." ("Надо бы его собрать.") *Саженец (ветки собраны) — "Poor little limp tree." ("Бедное, вялое деревце.") *Саженец (горит) — "Burn! Yeah!" ("Гори! Даа!") *Саженец (выкопан) — "What's the matter, got no dirt?" ("В чём дело? Нет грунта?") *Ветки — "It's a bunch of small twigs." ("Куча веточек.") Трава *Трава — "It's flammable a tuft of grass." ("Горючий пучок травы.") *Трава (собрана) — "Grass stubble is kind of useless." ("Пока трава не горит, от неё мало толку.") *Трава (высохла) — "It needs poop." ("Нуждается в удобрении.") *Трава (горит) — "Fire! Wooo!" ("Огонь! Ууууу!") *Трава (выкопана) — "What's the matter, got no dirt?" ("В чём дело? Нет грунта?") *Трава (в инвентаре) — "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." ("Срезанная трава, готовая для поделок.") Ягодный куст *Ягодный куст — "Mmmmm. Berries." ("Ммммм. Ягоды.") *Ягодный куст (ягоды собраны) — "I want more berries!" ("Я хочу больше ягод!") *Ягодный куст (высох) — "Eat poop, stupid plant!" (""Ешь кал, тупое растение!"") *Ягодный куст (в инвентаре) — "What's the matter, got no dirt?" ("В чём дело? Нет грунта?") Камыш *Камыш — "It's a burnable clump of reeds." ("Пучок горючего камыша.") *Срезанный камыш — "I can't do anything with reed stubble." ("И что мне делать с этим камышом?") *Камыш (горит) — "Burn! Yeah!" ("Гори! Даа!") Прочее *Растение на грядке — "I'll eat it if I have to." ("Я съем его, если понадобится.") *Растение на грядке (растёт) — "Hurry up, you stupid plant!" ("Поторапливайся, глупое растение!") *Растение на грядке (готово к сбору) — "Oh boy. Vegetables." ("О боже. Овощи.") *Болотное растение — "It's all planty." ("Растительность.") *Колючий куст — "Ouch! It looks sharp." ("Ой! Выглядит остро.") *Совершенно нормальное дерево — "I bet it burns extra nicely!" ("Готова поспорить - оно горит особенно мило!") *Цветок — "I don't have time to waste on flowers." ("У меня нет времени на цветы.") *Злой цветок — "Ugh, that smells terrible." ("Ух, воняет ужасно.") *Тёмные лепестки — "Ew, they're sticky." ("Фу, они липкие.") *Красный гриб — "Pretty!" ("Прелесть!") *Красный гриб (в инвентаре) — "I like the colour". ("Мне нравится этот цвет".) *Зелёный гриб — "Stupid mushroom!" ("Глупый гриб!") *Зелёный гриб (в инвентаре) — "Boring!" ("Скучно!") *Синий гриб — "Dumb mushroom!" ("Тупой гриб!") *Синий гриб (в инвентаре) — "It smells like a gym sock!" ("Он пахнет как носки после спортзала!") *Гриб спит — "Hey! You! Get up here!" ("Слышишь, ты! А ну вылазь!") Объекты Улей *Улей — "It's full of bees!" ("Там полно пчёл!") *Соты — "It's waxy." ("Оно из воска.") Валун *Валун — "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." ("Он не влезет мне в карман.") *Камни — "Can make inuksuks with these?" ("Может, сделать инуксук из этого?") *Кремень — "The poor man's fire-starter". ("Зажигалка бедняка".) *Селитра — "There are tiny explosions trapped inside". ("Внутри заключены маленькие взрывчики".) *Золотой самородок — "Where am I going to spend this?" ("На что бы мне его потратить?") Могилы *Надгробие (1) — "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." ("Здесь написано: Молоко. Яйца. Бекон.") *Надгробие (2) — "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." ("Здесь лежит какой-то парень. Бла-бла-бла.") *Надгробие (3) — "Hey, that's my name!" ("Эй, на нём моё имя!") *Надгробие (4) — "This headstone is blank." ("Это надгробие пусто.") *Могила — "It's full of dead stuff, I bet." ("Держу пари, там много всяких мертвецких вещей.") *Могила (раскопана) — "Better it than me." ("Лучше он, чем я.") *Гордов узел — "The knot is stuck. Who needs a knife when you've got fire?" ("Узел не развязать. Но нам не нужен нож, ведь у нас есть огонь!") *Лгущий робот — "Ooh, I wonder if he has a flamethrower!" ("Ооо, интересно, есть ли у него огнемёт!") Следы Коалослона *Подозрительная кучка грязи — "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?" ("И кто только оставляет грязь в лесу?") *След животного — "It leads to my new friend." ("Они приведут меня к новому другу.") *След животного (животное обнаружено) — "I'll find you!" ("Я найду тебя!") *След животного (след потерян) — "Ohh... he got away." ("Ох... он ускользнул.") *Коалослон — "We will be great friends!" ("Мы станем отличными друзьями!") *Зимующий коалослон — "He looks warm." ("Он выглядит тёплым.") Портал Максвелла *Странная платформа — "I like the way the symbols glow." ("Мне нравится мерцание знаков.") *Странная платформа (почти собрана) — "I'm making a monstrosity!" ("Я делаю монстра.") *Странная платформа (полностью собрана) — "I just want to see this world burn." ("Я лишь хочу видеть этот мир горящим.") *Странное кольцо — "This is too precious to burn." ("Слишком ценная, чтобы сжечь.") *Странный рычаг — "What's this part good for?" ("Для чего это нужно?") *Странная коробка — "It feels warm." ("Она тёплая.") *Странная картофелина — "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape." ("Быть может, я смогу переплавить это во что-то более приятное.") Червоточина *Червоточина (закрыта) — "Poke it with a stick!" ("Потыкаю туда палочкой!") *Червоточина (открыта) — "I wonder if he likes spicy food?" ("А он любит остренькое?") *Червоточина (выход) — "I'll have to burn these clothes!" ("Мне придётся сжечь эту одежду!") *Пруд — "I can't see the bottom!" ("Дна не разглядеть!") *Кроличья нора — "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you." ("Тупые кролики. Вылезайте, я есть хочу.") *Алтарь — "I guess I should touch it?" ("Наверное, до него нужно дотронуться?") Пещеры *Сталагмит — "Rocks are boring." ("Камни — это скучно.") *Цветок света — "It's burning inside." ("Он горит внутри.") *Лампочка — "Bright!" ("Ярко!") *Грибное дерево — "Gross. It's all mushroomy." ("Гадость. Всё грибное.") *Землетрясение — "That doesn't sound good." ("Звучит нехорошо.") *Грибковый дёрн — "The ground is boring." ("Грунт скучен.") Мобы Монстры Гончие *Гончая — "What a jerk!" ("Что за придурок!") *Адская гончая — "I actually kind of like this one." ("Этот мне даже нравится.") *Ледяная гончая — "Gross! Cold!" ("Мерзость! Холод!") *Клык гончей — "It's sharp. I like it!" ("Он острый. Мне нравится!") Пауки *Паук — "He's nasty. I should kill him." ("Он мерзкий. Мне лучше убить его.") *Паук (спит) — "I could take him." ("Я могу убить его.") *Паук (умер) — "Ha! I showed you!" ("Ха! Получи!") *Паук-воин — "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE." ("Может быть, я смогу убить его... ОГНЁМ.") *Паук-воин (спит) — "Maybe I should just leave that one alone." ("Наверное, мне лучше просто оставить его.") *Паук-воин (умер) — "He had it coming." ("Он заслужил это.") *Пещерный паук — "What a frustrating jerk!" ("Что за разочаровывающий придурок!") *Плевун — "Get over here!" ("Проваливай отсюда!") *Кокон — "That's just nasty." ("Это просто омерзительно.") *Паутина — "Mmmmmm. Smooth." ("Мммммм. Гладкая.") *Паучья железа — "Eeeeew it's slimy and stinky!" ("Фууууу! Она склизкая и вонючая!") *Паучьи яйца — "Tons of tiny disgusting spiders." ("Тонны мелких отвратительных паучков.") Крампус *Крампус — "Stay back, you big jerk!" ("Отвали, козёл!") *Мешок Крампуса — "I've got a new bag." ("У меня новый рюкзак.") Болотный монстр *Щупальце — "That looks dangerous." ("Выглядит опасным.") *Шипы щупальца — "It's pointy and slimy." ("Острый и склизкий.") *Кусочек щупальца — "Ewwwww." ("Фуууу.") Другие *Комар — "So annoying!" ("Какой надоедливый!") *Свин-оборотень — "Bring it on, piggie!" ("А ну-ка давай, превратись, хрюша!") *Призрак — "I can't kill what's already dead." ("Я не могу убить то, что уже мертво.") *Мышелиск — "Cute little guy!" ("Милый малыш!") Нейтральные животные *Бифало — "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" ("Что за мерзкий, волосатый зверь!") *Бифало (спит) — "They look even dumber when they're sleeping." ("Во сне они ещё тупее.") *Бифало (выбрит) — "Ha! He's naked now!" ("Ха! Теперь он голый!") *Шерсть бифало — "Ha! I stole his hair!" ("Ха! Я украла его шерсть!") *Рог бифало — "I can hear those hairy beasts inside." ("Мне кажется, я слышу этих волосатых зверюг внутри.") *Детёныш бифало — "Even the babies are ugly." ("Даже их дети уродливы.") *Детёныш бифало (спит) — "WAKE UP!" ("ПРОСНИСЬ!") Пчёлы *Пчела — "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous." ("Она толстая, но её жало выглядит опасным.") *Пчела (в инвентаре) — "Pocket full of bees!" ("В кармане полно пчёл!") *Пчела-убийца — "I like the cut of that bee's jib." ("Мне нравится её замысел.") *Пчела-убийца (в инвентаре) — "Buzz!" ("Жужжит!") *Жало — "It's pokey!" ("Остренькое!") Свин *Свин — "Ugh. They're fragrant." ("Ох, вот это аромат!") *Свин (следует) — "Ick. It's following me." ("Ик. Он преследует меня.") *Свин (умер) — "I wonder how they taste." ("Интересно, какие они на вкус.") *Шкура свиньи — "Ha ha. A pig's butt." ("Ха-ха. Задница свиньи.") Лягушка *Лягушка — "He's too damp to burn." ("Они слишком мокрые, чтобы гореть.") *Лягушка (спит) — "They're cute when they're sleeping." ("Они милые, когда спят.") *Лягушка (умерла) — "I showed him!" ("Допрыгалась!") *Заяц — "Ugh. They look so stupid." ("Ух, выглядят идиотски.") *Заячий хвост — "I won that argument." ("Я выиграла этот спор.") *Хижина зайца — "Ugh. Stupid rabbits." ("Уф, тупые кролики.") Пассивные животные Бабочка *Бабочка — "Flutter away, butterfly!" ("Порхай отсюда, бабочка!") *Бабочка (в инвентаре) — "I want to squish it." ("Я хочу раздавить её.") *Крылья бабочки — "No more flying for that butterfly!" ("Больше эта бабочка летать не будет!") Честер *Костеглаз — "It's rude to stare." ("Пялиться грубо.") *Костеглаз (Честер мёртв, глаз закрыт) — "At least it's not looking at me anymore." ("По крайней мере, больше не пялится.") *Пепел от Костеглаза — "I bet that eye thing was quite a sight wreathed in fire!" *Честер — "He's so fuzzy!" ("Он такой пушистый!") Птицы *Ворона — "I think it's waiting for me to die." ("Он так и ждёт, когда я сдохну.") *Ворона (в инвентаре) — "Not so smart now, are you?" ("Теперь не так умён, да?") *Гагатовое перо — "A crow feather." ("Перо ворона.") *Красная птица — "Does that mean spring is coming?" ("Это означает приход весны?") *Красная птица (в инвентаре) — "He likes my pocket." ("Ему нравится мой карман.") *Алое перо — "A redbird feather." ("Алое перо.") *Снежная птица — "Life in the frozen wastes." ("Вся жизнь в ледяных пустошах.") *Снежная птица (в инвентаре) — "It's so soft." ("Такой мягкий.") *Лазурное перо — "Snowbird feather. It probably smells terrible on fire." ("Перо снежной птицы. Должно быть в огне пахнет ужасно.") *Индюк — "Evil bird! Get away from my yummy berries!" ("Злобная птица! Отвали от моих вкусных ягод!") Кролик *Кролик — "He looks tasty." ("Он выглядит вкусным.") *Кролик (в инвентаре) — "I have him where I want him." ("Наконец-то он у меня.") Светлячки *Светлячки — "I wish they didn't run away!" ("Если бы они не убегали!") *Светлячки (в инвентаре) — "They're like little fires in my pocket!" ("Они как огоньки в моем кармане!") Мандрагора *Мандрагора — "That's not a normal plant." ("Это ненормальное растение.") *Мандрагора (следует) — "Now that's just creepy!" ("А теперь оно совсем жуткое!") *Мандрагора (умерла) — "Why did this plant have a face?" ("Почему у этого растения есть лицо?") Слизнепаха *Слизнепаха — "I want to blow it up!" ("Я хочу взорвать её!") *Слизь слизнепахи — "I love this stuff!" ("Люблю я эти штуки!") *Разбитый панцирь — "Heh. It broke." ("Ха. Разбился.") *Курган слизнепах — "I should burn them out." ("Я должна сжечь это.") Улипаха *Улипаха — "Kaboom!" ("Ба-бах!") *Панцирь улипахи — "Less defense! More offense!" ("Меньше защиты! Больше нападения!") Семейство высоких птиц 'Высокая птица' *Высокая птица — "I don't think it wants to be friends." ("Не думаю, что она хочет дружить.") *Гнездо (пустое) — "The nest is empty." ("Гнездо пустое.") *Гнездо (яйцо внутри) — "That's quite an egg!" ("Вот это яйцо так яйцо!") 'Яйцо высокой птицы' *Яйцо высокой птицы — "Does it like fire?" ("Оно любит огонь?") *Яйцо высокой птицы (приготовленное) — "Fire makes them so much better." ("Огонь сделал его гораздо лучше.") *Треснувшее яйцо — "Arise my phoenix!" ("Восстань, мой феникс!") *Треснувшее яйцо (птенец мёртв, ест яйцо) — "Ugh. Crunchy." ("Оу, хрустящее.") *Треснувшее яйцо (горячо) — "Is there such a thing as too much fire?" ("Разве огня может быть слишком много?") *Треснувшее яйцо (холодно) — "Needs more fire!" ("Оно просит огня!") *Треснувшее яйцо (прошло много времени) — "How long is this going to take?" ("Сколько ещё ждать?") *Треснувшее яйцо (прошло мало времени) — "I'm getting tired of waiting." ("Я устала ждать.") 'Маленькая птица' *Маленькая птица — "Not quite a phoenix, but still cute, I guess." ("Не феникс, но все равно милый, наверное.") *Маленькая птица (голодная) — "Are you hungry?" ("Ты голоден?") *Маленькая птица (сильно проголодалась) — "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry." ("Хорошо, хорошо! Я поняла — ты голоден.") 'Небольшая птица' *Небольшая птица — "I feel like he understands me." ("Такое чувство, что он меня понимает.") *Небольшая птица (голодная) — "He sure eats a lot." ("Его аппетит огромен.") *Небольшая птица (сильно проголодалась, щиплется) — "Don't look at me! Get your own food." ("Не смотри на меня! Сам ищи себе еду.") Боссы *Энт — "He looks flammable!" ("Выглядит горючим!") *Королева пауков — "Kill it with fire!" ("Убить её огнем!") *Паучья шляпа — "Who's your mommy!" ("Кто твоя мамочка!") *Циклоп-олень — "Holy Crap!" ("Чёрт!") Другие *Максвелл — "He's so condescending." ("Он так снисходителен.") *Король свиней — "Blech. What a slob." ("Пфф. Что за неряха.") *Абигейл — "Awww, she has a cute little bow." ("О-о-о, у неё красивый бантик.") Еда Мясо *Мясо монстра — "Gross. It's full of hairs." ("Мерзость. На нем полно волос.") *Приготовленное мясо монстра — "It's still gross." ("Все равно мерзкое.") *Вяленое мясо монстра — "It's dry and smells stange." ("Оно сухое и странно пахнет.") *Мясо — "I could make this better with FIRE!" ("ОГОНЬ сделает его лучше!") *Приготовленное мясо — "I've tasted better." ("Я пробовала и получше.") *Вяленое мясо — "Chewy, but satisfying." ("Тяжело жуётся, но сойдёт.") *Окорочок — "Bang on drum all day!" ("Бей в барабаны весь день!") *Жареный окорочок — "Do I satisfy my hunger or do I bang on a drum?" ("Я удовлетворю свой голод или буду бить в барабан?") *Рыба — "Now I shall eat for a day." ("Теперь на весь день наемся".) *Приготовленная рыба — "Grilled to perfection." ("Поджаренная до совершенства.") *Кусочек мяса — "I could make this better with FIRE!" ("Я могла бы сделать это вкуснее ОГНЁМ!") *Приготовленный кусочек мяса — "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive." ("Если я собираюсь выживать, то мне нужно больше, чем эти закуски.") *Вяленый кусочек мяса — "Chewy, but satisfying." ("Тяжело жуётся, но сойдёт".) *Хобот коалослона — "Well, part of him is still cuddly." (Что ж, частично он ещё приятный.") *Стейк из хобота коалослона — "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." ("Не уверена, что хочу это съесть.") *Лягушачьи лапки — "I've heard they are a delicacy." ("Я слышала, это деликатес.") *Приготовленные лягушачьи лапки — "The fire made it stop twitching. Fire is the best." ("Огонь заставил её перестать дёргаться. Огонь — лучший.") *Крыло мышелиска — "Yuck." ("Дрянь.") *Яйцо — "It smells like a bird's butt." ("Оно пахнет как птичья задница.") *Тухлое яйцо — "Ew! Why? Oh Why?!" ("Фу! Почему? Ну почему?") Фрукты *Гранат — "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain" ("На вид как мозг инопланетянина изнутри.") *Нарезанный гранат — "Haute cuisine." (фр. "Изысканная кухня.") *Дуриан — "Oh it smells!" ("Ох, ну и запах!") *Вонючий дуриан — "Now it smells even worse." ("Теперь запах стал ещё хуже!") *Питайя — "What a weird fruit." ("Какой странный фрукт.") *Приготовленная питайя — "Still weird." ("Все равно странный.") *Ягоды — "Red berries are the best." ("Красные ягоды лучшие.") *Жареные ягоды — "I don't think heat improved them." ("Не думаю, что жареные они стали лучше.") Овощи *Кукуруза — "High in fructose!" ("Высокое содержание фруктозы!") *Попкорн — "Ooh, this one explodes when it goes in fire!" ("Ах, это те, что взрываются, когда их бросаешь в огонь!") *Морковь (в земле) — "The earth is making plantbabies." ("Земля порождает жизнь.") *Морковь (собрана) — "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." ("Фу, вся такая овощная.") *Тыква — "It's as big as my head!" ("Большая, как моя голова!") *Печёная тыква — "How did it not turn into a pie?" ("И как это не пирог получился?") *Баклажан — "Definitely not a bird." ("Определённо не птица.") *Тушёный баклажан — "It's even less eggy." ("В тушёном виде больше на мясо он похож не стал.") Казан *Большинство рецептов — "I cooked it myself!" ("Я приготовила это сама!") *Кашица — "How did it go wrong?! I put it in fire and everything." ("Как так получилось?! Я же положила это в огонь и всё такое.") *Маффин из бабочки — "Heehee, look at that butterfly stuck in the muffin." ("Хи-хи, вы посмотрите — бабочка застряла в маффине.") *Сэндвич из лягушки — "Maybe I won't notice that it's frog legs in the sandwich." ("Может, я и не замечу, что у меня в сэндвиче лягушачьи лапки.") *Медовые нагетсы — "Honey-covered morsels that have met my friend, fire." ("Покрытые мёдом кусочки мяса, встретившиеся с моим другом, огнём.") *Фаршированный баклажан — "It's still not a bird, but I stuffed it like one!" ("Это всё ещё не птица, но я набила его как таковую!") Разное *Семена — "Farming is boring." ("Фермерство — это скучно.") *Жареные семена — "I cooked all the life out of 'em." ("Я выжгла из них всё живое".) *Мёд — "Sweet and delicious!" ("Сладкий и вкусный.") *Лепестки — "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." ("Тупые цветы. От них почти никакого толка.") *Крылья бабочки — "No more flying for that butterfly!" ("Для этой бабочки полёты закончены.") *Масло — "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." ("Вкусное и лишь немного отдаёт насекомым.") *Гниль — "At least it's still flammable." ("По крайней мере, оно всё ещё горючее".) Режим приключения *Проигрыш — "You win THIS time, Maxwell!" ("В ЭТОТ раз победа за тобой, Максвелл!") *Опустившийся обелиск, когда персонаж в здравом рассудке (высокий рассудок, опускается) — *Опустившийся обелиск, когда персонаж в здравом рассудке (низкий рассудок, поднимается) — *Поднятый обелиск, когда персонаж в здравом рассудке (высокий рассудок, поднимается) — *Поднятый обелиск, когда персонаж в здравом рассудке (низкий рассудок, опускается) — *Жезл поиска (до поднятия с начального основания) — "I'll make something out of it." *Жезл поиска — "It's full of electrical junk." *Жезл поиска (далеко) — "Its making some kind of voice." ("Он издаёт лёгкий шум.") *Жезл поиска (ближе) — "This thing is getting noisier." ("Эта штука шумит все громче.") *Жезл поиска (еще ближе) — "It must be close!" ("Кажется, я уже близко!") *Жезл поиска (совсем рядом) — "Gah! Enough with the beeping!" ("Тьфу ты! Хорош сигналить!") *Основание жезла поиска — "Not sure what this does. Doesn't seem like it's fiery things." *Основание жезла поиска (готово открыться) — "Just needs to be unlocked with a key. Not fire, unfortunately." *Основание жезла поиска (открыто) — "It's whirring now!" *Дверь Максвелла — "Maybe that leads home." ("Может быть, это дорога домой.") *Фонограф Максвелла — ("Я люблю более ритмичные танцы.") *Огни Максвелла — "These are no fun. They light themselves." ("От этих никакого веселья. Они зажигаются сами собой.") *Ловушка Максвелла — "What kind of jerk leaves this lying around?" ("Какой идиот порасставлял их повсюду?") *Зубастая ловушка Максвелла (сработала) — *Москитная ловушка — *Больная червоточина — Разное *Красный самоцвет — "So pretty!" ("Такой красивый!") *Синий самоцвет — "Ugh. This one is ugly." ("Уф. Этот уродливый.") *Клочок бороды — "Uh, where did this come from?" ("Откуда это взялось?") *Навоз — "Ew. Nasty. But useful." ("Фу. Мерзко. Но может пригодиться.") *Гуано — "It burns like normal poop." ("А горит как обычный навоз.") *Пепел — "Leftovers from a fire. I wish it was still here". ("Остатки от огня. Я бы хотела, чтобы он был ещё здесь.") Прочие фразы *Остальное — "It's a... thing." ("Это... вещь.") *Зажигает огонь (1) — "Tee hee!" ("Хе-хе!") *Зажигает огонь (2) — "Pretty!" ("Прелесть!") *Зажигает огонь (3) — "Oops!" ("Ой!") *Зажигает огонь (4) — "I made a fire!" ("Я зажгла огонь!") *Зажигает огонь (5) — "Burn!" ("Гори!") *Зажигает огонь (6) — "I can't help myself!" ("Не могу сдержаться!") *Скелет — "Oh my. I hope he went out in a blaze of glory." ("О, боже. Надеюсь, он угас в огненном ореоле славы.") *Боевой клич — "It's you or me!" ("Или ты, или я!") *Боевой клич (атакует) — "Get over here!" ("Иди сюда!") *Боевой клич (Свин) — "Stupid pig!" ("Тупая свинья!") *Боевой клич (Паук) — "Grrrrar!" ("Грррр!") *Боевой клич (Паук-воин) — "Ew, kill iiiit!" ("Фу, убить его-о-о!") *Прекращение боя — "That's what I thought!" ("Так я и думала!") *Прекращение боя (атака) — "I'll get you next time!" ("В следующий раз я до тебя доберусь!") *Прекращение боя (Свин) — "Get over here, pork chop!" ("Иди сюда, отбивная!") *Прекращение боя (Паук) — "Bleh. I'll kill him later." ("Эх. Прибью его позже.") *Прекращение боя (Паук-воин) — "Not so tough now!" ("Теперь не такой крутой!") *Бумеранг (ударилась) — "Stupid boomerang!" ("Тупой бумеранг!") *Сумерки — "Night is coming. I need fire!" ("Ночь близко. Мне нужен огонь!") *Свет — "I can see again!" ("Я снова могу видеть!") *Тьма — "It's so dark!" ("Так темно!") *Попытка сделать что-либо в темноте — "I need more light!" ("Нужно больше света!") *Невозможно сделать что-либо — "I can'tttttt." *Чарли — "I'm not afraid of you!" ("Я не боюсь тебя!") *Чарли (атакует) — "OUCH! You jerk!" ("АУ! Ах ты, придурок!") *Клюнула птица — "No! Bad birdy!" ("Нет! Плохая птичка!") *Слышит гончих — "Show yourself!" ("Покажись!") *Инвентарь полон— "I can't carry anymore stuff!" ("Я больше не могу ничего нести!") *Еда — "Yum!" ("Ням!") *Еда (несвежая) — "That tasted terrible!" ("Оно противное на вкус!") *Еда (испорченная) — "That was kinda gross." ("Короче, это отвратительно.") *Еда (вредная) — "Ugh! Nasty!" ("Фу! Мерзость!") *Голод — "I need food!" ("Я есть хочу!") Примечания *Фразы Уиллоу "Bang on drum all day!" ("Бей в барабаны весь день!"), "Do I satisfy my hunger or do I bang on a drum?" ("Я удовлетворю свой голод или буду бить в барабан?") содержат в себе игру слов (английское "drumstick" может означать как барабанную палочку, так и ножку птицы). Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи